


Sweet Thing

by Gamma_Orionis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: sirius_black, Cousin Incest, Dark, F/M, Femdom, Rape, Sexual Content, Wordcount: 2000-5000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamma_Orionis/pseuds/Gamma_Orionis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellatrix had always disliked her handsome, younger cousin and when she finally gets him alone and helpless she decides to show him how much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the sirius_black 2013 Fest: _Bellatrix had always disliked her handsome, younger cousin and when she finally gets him alone and helpless she decides to show him how much._

Sirius could sense his cousin's hatred for him every time she looked at him. Bellatrix made no secret of it, even if she would never outright state that she loathed him – it would have taken an idiot not to detect the way she stiffened when he was in her presence, the way her eyes narrowed and her lips pressed together into a thin, tense line. He expected it was for his place in Gryffindor, but she might have had entirely different reasons for hating him that she simply never saw fit to disclose; he didn't know.

Clearly, Sirius's parents did not detect Bellatrix's animosity towards him, or if they did, they didn't care. Perhaps they thought that it was good for him – Sirius had overheard his father saying more than once that Hogwarts had made Sirius too proud and that they ought to beat a little perspective back into him. As yet, Walburga had not advocated that particular course of action, but Sirius wouldn't have been altogether surprised if they both harboured some secret wish that Bellatrix would do what they couldn't and curse him senseless. In any case, they saw no reason not to leave Sirius and Bellatrix together in the manor for long stretches of time while they attended parties to which the younger generation was not invited, or went out shopping, or – as Sirius suspected – got absolutely plastered at the nearest bar. On these occasions – which had been common for as long as Sirius could remember, and which he thought were altogether unreasonable now that he was rounding his seventeenth birthday and Bellatrix and Andromeda at least were well into adulthood – the girls usually went off by themselves to do whatever it was that girls did (giggle about boys and gossip, Sirius assumed), Regulus disappeared into his bedroom, and Sirius was left to wander about, try not to get in anyone's way, and ponder whether there was any way for him to get out and visit James without anybody noticing.

It was on one such night, when Sirius had drifted into the library and was trying to find something to read among dozens of dull books on genealogy, when he heard a footstep at the door. He didn't even turn around, but as he raised a hand to reach for a book, he felt a blow hit him sideways and he tumbled to the floor, landing flat on his back. The wind was knocked out of him, but even as he wheezed for breath and tried to pull himself up, he felt himself being pressed down like a weight was lying across his chest. His arms and legs were immobile, and he just managed to turn his head to see the doorway.

Bellatrix was standing there with one hand resting jauntily on her hip and a smile playing across her lips. It was the first time he'd ever seen her smile at him.

"What- the  _Hell_ –"

"Good to see you, cousin, dearest," she crooned, approaching him slowly and kneeling down beside him. "I always did think you'd look better lying on your back than you do when you're standing up – and it seems I was correct. It's funny – as soon as you can't swagger about like a fool anymore, you become much less hateful."

"Let me up!" he snapped, trying to lift his arms and finding that he couldn't. Bellatrix giggled, then lifted her wand and slowly dragged the point down his cheek.

"Aren't you a sweet thing?" she taunted quietly, but though her voice was soft and even, there was a manic glow in her eyes. Sirius ground his teeth together, but remained silent – he didn't dare to speak for fear he would say something that would enrage her. When she had her wand in her hand, Sirius didn't trust her not to do anything dangerous.

"You really are much more likable when you're silent, you know," she continued. "If I'd known that all it took to shut you up was one little spell – well, I would have done it a long time ago." To Sirius's profound disgust, she leaned down until her nose was almost touching his. "I'm not surprised, though, really, that this is such an improvement on your character. I like all my other men quiet and on their backs, after all."

"Go to Hell!" Sirius spat. "I'm not one of  _your men_ , and I don't want to hear about whatever sick things you get up to with Rodolphus Lestrange–"

The initial shock of being snapped at over, Bellatrix snickered at him. "You're being awfully brave for someone who's flat on their back and can't move. I'd suggest showing a little more courtesy, given your position."

"I don't  _owe_  you courtesy," he told her sharply. "Now let me up, or I swear–"

"You swear what?" Bellatrix let out a little giggle. "Oh, I just  _know_  that this is going to be good. What do you swear, Sirius, from your ever-so-powerful position of having no wand and no means to fight me?"

"If you don't let me up, I'll tell my parents–"

Sirius didn't even get to finish, for Bellatrix interrupted with a shriek of laughter. "Your  _parents_! You'll tell your  _parents_ that your big, bad, cousin hurt you?" She turned her lips down into an exaggerated mock-pout. "Ickle Sirius, running to Mummy and Daddy–"

"Fuck off!"

"Big words from such a little boy." She propped one hand on either side of Sirius's head and leaned even closer to him. He felt her breasts brush against his chest and one leg slide over his so she was straddling him. Every muscle in his body bunched up and he twisted his head so he was looking away from her – it was the only move he could make to indicate his disgust.

"You know, there are boys who would  _kill_  to have me sitting on them this way," Bellatrix murmured, so absently that Sirius wondered whether she was speaking to him or to herself. "Easily pleased boys to begin with, of course – but given that, I would have thought you'd be a little more grateful."

"You certainly think highly of yourself," he snapped at her, and she giggled softly.

"Yes, I rather do. I suppose it runs in the family."

_She's baiting you_. Sirius pressed his lips together hard against the urge to respond. She wanted him angry. She wanted him upset. She was comparing him to herself so he would lose control, scream at her that they were nothing alike, and then she'd have the pleasure of watching him do that while he was in such a vulnerable and helpless position.

"Nothing to say, pet?" she crooned when he held his tongue. "You hardly look like you agree with me – but you're staying quiet, so I'm forced to assume…"

"Why don't you go play with someone else," he interrupted, his voice shaking with suppressed anger. "I'm sure you can find someone much more interesting than me to sit on and sneer at. How about Narcissa? I'm sure she'd make the sort of fuss you're looking for."

"Oh, you're making  _exactly_  the sort of fuss I'm looking for." Bellatrix sat up and waved her hand airily, and her leg pressed firmly crosswise against Sirius's groin. He winced. "Just a little bit of a struggle, just a few harsh words, enough to almost make me believe you hate me… but you're not pushing me away."

"I can't," he hissed through gritted teeth. "You've got me under a spell – believe me, if I could–"

"Oh, that's  _right_!" she cut across loudly. "Yes, I have got you under a spell, haven't I? And with you in this state… well, I could do just about anything to you, couldn't I? I could give you a smack…" She drew back her hand and hit him hard across his face. His teeth clamped together on his tongue and he whimpered in pain as the taste of blood filled his mouth. Bellatrix's eyes were gleaming.

"Or I could give you a kiss," she said in a whisper and leaned in. Her lips were pressed hard against his before Sirius even had time to fully register, much less to pull away, and he felt her tongue dart into his mouth and flick about, tasting his blood.

"Oh yes," she murmured, pulling back, and her eyelids were lowered and a small smile played upon her lips. "It must be a dreadful blow to your pride – and your precious masculinity – to be at my mercy this way. Why, that's not even the worst I could do. I could…" She placed a hand on Sirius's chest and he shuddered as it drifted slowly down his torso until her fingers were resting against his belt.

"Don't you dare," he said quietly, and then more loudly, urgently, when she slid a finger underneath the waist of his trousers, "Don't you  _dare_!"

"Don't I dare? Why don't I dare? What are you going to do to stop me?" she taunted, and dragged her fingernail along his skin. "Tell Mummy and Daddy that cousin Bella touched you? Do you think that scares me?"

"If I told your parents, you'd never be able to get married," he told her. There was a noticeable shake in his voice that he tried desperately to prevent. "None of the suitable men would want a wife who it could be proven wasn't a virgin!"

"Silly, Rodolphus Lestrange wants me plenty," she told him, flicking open his belt buckle and setting to work on the buttons of his trousers with a skilled hand. "He knows I'm not a virgin – he's willing to sacrifice taking my maidenhead in return for having me for his own. You'll have to do better than that. Oh, dear, unless you don't want to, of course…" she added as she slipped her hand into his trousers and wrapped her fingers around him. Sirius could feel a flush rising in his face at the same time as a slight heat built against Bellatrix's hand.

"Get off," he mumbled, and mentally berated himself for weakening so much as soon as Bellatrix put her hand down his trousers.

"Oh, I intend to, dear cousin." She had his cock out now, and was running her fingers lightly up and down it, flicking her thumb over the head and teasing his foreskin back. Sirius closed his eyes, breathed deeply and bit his lips, but he was hardening under his cousin's hand and he could sense her satisfaction.

"I did expect a little more resistance," she commented lightly. "I must say, I'm disappointed that you didn't put up at least a  _bit_ of a struggle. Oh, but…" she added, "I suppose I ought not to complain. You do look  _precious_  like this, you know – much prettier than when you're up and about and acting all brash and brave like you ordinarily do."

"You're fucking sick, you know," Sirius told her in a hiss, and she did nothing more than smile.

"Oh, I know. I've been told that rather often. I must say, though, out of all the men who've said it, there hasn't been a single one who I've been quite so…  _excited_  about as you."

"What do you mean by that?" he demanded, though he wished his voice wasn't quite so weak. Bellatrix smirked and sniggered slightly.

"Why, exactly what you think I mean, dear cousin. I'm  _excited_  for you. I have been for a long time – I've been planning this, you see. Thinking about what I'd do to you once I finally had you in this state."

"And–" Sirius swallowed hard. "And what- are you going to do?"

"Don't act as if you don't already know, darling." She let go of him, then lifted her skirts slightly and moved forward, straddling his hips. He could feel hot, wet flesh pressing against his bare cock, and a shudder ran through his body.

"Don't…"

His protest was weak, and Bellatrix didn't even acknowledge it. She reached beneath her skirts and wrapped her hand around him once more, and Sirius could do nothing but lie helpless and still as she pushed the tip of his cock into her.

Bellatrix sank down on him with a soft, satisfied groan, and Sirius couldn't resist moaning a little too. He'd done his fair share of snogging and groping and with any number of girls, but Bellatrix was the first one to go  _this_  far with him. She was tight and hot inside, and he could feel her muscles fluttering and clenching against his cock.

She leaned back, bracing her hands on either side of his thighs, then rose up slightly and thrust back down on him, and she never took her eyes off his.

"Enjoying this, are you?" she asked quietly, breathlessly, rolling her hips against his. "Are you enjoying being put in your place this way?  _I'm_  certainly enjoying it."

"Fuck  _off_ ," was all he could manage, and even that was a strain to say without slurring or stumbling over his words. Bellatrix laughed softly and increased her pace, rising and falling against him, her breath hitching with every stroke.

"Oh, you  _are_. You  _did_  want it – I knew you would. Poor Sirius, so proud, until he has a woman on top of him…"

Sirius's face must have been crimson from anger, humiliation and arousal – arousal that he couldn't tamp down, not when she was riding him; no one could have been expected to…

He spilled into her abruptly, not aware that he was on the edge until he felt the spasm run through his body, and Bellatrix let out a soft, satisfied purr. She lifted herself off him and leaned down, pushing a rough, harsh kiss against his lips.

"That was nice, wasn't it?" she murmured, lifting her head just enough so that she could speak. He could feel her breath on his lips. "It must have made a nice change for you to be held down and fucked – to be put in your place."

"This isn't my place," he told her. He was breathing heavily and it was just as difficult to get the words out as it had been when she was on top of him. "Let me up. Let me up!"

"Make me." She stood, brushing off her skirt. "Oh, wait- you can't."

"What the Hell is wrong with you?" Now that the initial shock – and the physical pleasure – had ebbed away, Sirius's heart was racing and he was nearly blind with rage. "Why would you- why would you–"

"Shh…" Bellatrix leaned down again and put one finger lightly against Sirius's lips, then set about doing up his trousers. She was acting as casually as if she had done nothing more meaningful than knock over a chair. "I told you – I've been thinking of it for a long time… it was a relief to finally get it over with." She patted his cheek before she straightened again.

"Go to Hell!"

Bellatrix was at the door now, and she turned back to give him one last cruel smile. "Oh, my dear sweet cousin… I'm sure that I will."

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
